Koba
Koba was an anti-hero in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, and the main antagonist of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Possible Opponents * The Big One (Jurassic Park) ** Both are animals (Bonobo ape/Velociraptor) ** Both have a hatred for humans. ** Both are the main antagonists of movies (Planet of the Apes reboot series/Jurassic Park). ** Both were killed at one point (Koba is killed by Caesar and The Big One is killed by Rexy) ** Both kill members of their own species. ** Both are highly intelligent. * Scar (The Lion King) ** Both are animals (Bonobo ape/African lion) ** Both are Complete Monsters. ** Both were killed at one point (Caesar/Koba, Scar/his own hyena pack) ** Both have a hatred to the leader of their clans (Caesar/Mufasa) ** Both take major control of their clans, also starting a war in the process. ** Both eventually try to kill their clan leader, however Scar actually succeeded, but was killed by his successor. ** Both are the main antagonists of movies. *** Said movies also come out in the year '4 (The Lion King: 1994. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: 2014). * Sgorr (Fire Bringer) ** Both are animals (Bonobo ape/deer), ** Both started of as a loyal servant, but betrayed and usurped the leadership role from them. Sgorr however succeeded. ** Both desire to rule over every member of their species(Apes and Deer) and will kill any who resist them ** Both had rough back stories. (Koba was an experiment subject, Sgorr was an outcast from his herd.) ** Both of their rough back stories do not excuse the horrible deeds they have done and eventually become Complete Monsters. ** The differences between Koba and Sgorr include the fact that Sgorr was never altered by humans(Seeing as he lives in early Medieval Scotland). In addition, while Koba despises humanity, Sgorr is amazed by them and desires to make deer as cruel as humans are. * Mewtwo (Pokèmon) ** Both have a deep hatred for humans due to being experimented by them. ** Both of them rebelled against their human masters. ** Both desire to get rid of the human race. ** Both also have a desire to get rid of their arch-rivals (Caesar/Mew) ** Both want their species rule above others. ** Both of their actions have caused human casualties (Though for Mewtwo his casualty was revived) * Dag (Barnyard) ** Both are animals (Bonobo ape/coyote) ** Both have scars on their bodies. ** Both are Complete Monsters. ** Both are the main antagonists of movies (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes/Barnyard) ** Both try to kill a leader (Caesar/Ben, however Dag actually succeeded, but was defeated by his foster son and successor, Otis). * Mako Sharks (Deep Blue Sea) ** All were mistreated via experiments done as means to cure Alzheimer. ** All are animals (Bonobo ape/mako sharks). ** Once their intelligence amplified, they ultimately became smarter enough to scheming their revenge on their tormentors. ** Both are main antagonists of movies (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes/Deep Blue Sea) * Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon) ** Both are Complete Monsters. ** Both had rough lives (Koba being experimented on and Drago losing his family, village and having his arm severed and his face scarred by dragons) ** Both have scars on their faces. ** Both are enemies of a clan leader (Caesar/Stoick the Vast) ** Both attempt to kill said clan leader, however a brainwashed Toothless did the job for Drago. ** Both have been speculated to return in the third films of their franchise (Koba being speculated to reappear in the upcoming third movie and Drago not only being speculated, but flat out confirmed, to reappear in How to Train Your Dragon 3). ** Both serve as an antagonist foil to the protagonist (Caesar/Koba, Hiccup/Drago) Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters